


A Baker's Dozen Drabbles

by mvernet



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Baker's dozen of one hundred word Drabbles. </p><p>Originally posted on Me And Thee 100 Drabble Community.<br/>me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com</p><p>13 varied stories and poems inspired by the insightful prompts of Me and Thee 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baker's Dozen Drabbles

DRABBLE #1

IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME  
The Trap

My Grandfather gave me the gift of time.  
I finger his pocket watch and think of him.  
The time we had together.  
The time he gave his watch to me.

Starsky thought maybe his time had run out.  
So he gave me his watch, A gift of time.

I knew I'd get him out of there.  
He has all the time in the world.  
Right in his trembling hands.  
And I want him to spend that time with me.

I broke his watch and saved us time.  
It's only a matter of time till I tell him how I feel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #2

CURSED IN BC

Dear Abby,

I have an unusual problem, most people would call it a blessing, but to me it's a curse. I have been told I am a good looking man. I don't see it myself. I've been told I look like a blond angel, a Greek statue, a golden dream, a Viking God, and a big beautiful Blintz (Whatever that is.) I work in law enforcement. I constantly have to deal with proving I'm tough and more than able do the job. And my blue eyes and blond hair make me an easy target in a dark alley or warehouse.These things I can deal with, but lately someone I'm very close to seems to be in love with me. All the signs are there. This person knows me very well, I am not lovable. It must be my looks. I love this person more than I ever loved another. Is it wrong to let them love the beautiful blond image? I know they could never love the real me inside.

Cursed in BC

Dear Cursed,

Tell this person you love them. They deserve to know. I think you'll be surprised to find you are lovable and love is blind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #3

THE TRAP... DOOR  
Satan's Witches

Hutch was tucked into his bunk, when Starsky bounced into the room.

Hutch lifted his heavy eyelids. Hutch's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"Where the Hell, did you get that thing? You look like Hot Stuff the little devil." 

Starsky was wearing very tight, red, long underwear. He smiled and did a provocative turn.

"That makes you, Wendy, the good little witch. Fittin'. Ya like it?"

"Uhhh, I don't know yet. Could you turn again?"

Starsky shrugged and turned again. He didn't know his long johns had an opening in the back.

"Starsk, your trap door is open." Hutch grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #4

GRADUATION DAY

The dorm at the academy was teeming with visitors and fresh faced young police cadets. Two room mates were almost ready to join the festivities.

Starsky adjusted his hat trying to tame his wayward curls. Hutchinson stepped out of the bathroom.

Their eyes locked. Neither looked away. Hutch went to Starsk, hat in hand.

"I know, Hutch."

Hutch bent down a little. Starsky surrendered his lips.

The kiss was sweet and powerful. They both felt like they were awakening from a deep sleep. Only to be plunged back into darkness as they parted.

Starsky placed Hutch's hat on his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #5

DIRECT THIS, BUDDY  
Class In Crime

David Soul alias Hutch was wandering around the beautiful location scene. He was dunking a teabag absently in his teacup. Paul and David loved directing and had discussed tricky outside scenes and how to catch the wonderful natural light that made everything look real and enticing.

Enticing.

David stopped behind the two makeup artists. They were giggling and talking softly as they watched Paul's walk around the beach house. David listened in.

"Do you think he knows?"

"No...but...oh, my heart... those jeans!"

"You think the censors will..."

"Holy Hot Pants! He's bending over!"

David spit out his tea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #6

1776 - 1976

Starsky and Hutch walked to the Torino with smiling faces. They paused and looked at each other over the hood.

"Bicentennial weekend, Hutch! I ain't never seen Bay City so alive. Everybody's got parties and fireworks. There are concerts in the park. The harbor is filled with boats and old sailing ships..."

Hutch nodded.

"Makes you real proud to be part of it."

"Hutch, what are your plans?"

"Well, I thought maybe.... nothing, Starsk. You?"

"Nothin'."

"Starsk, you want to..."

"Yeah, you and me. Pizza and beer. Watch the fireworks over the canal?"

"Happy Bicentennial, Starsk!"

"Happy Independence Day, Hutch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #7

IF THE FEDORA FITS  
90 Pounds Of Trouble

"Feels like I'm in a Damon Runyon novel." muttered Starsky.

The plan was for Hutch to go under, impersonating Carlyle.

Starsky watched as Hutch donned the Fedora, adjusting the angle. He admired how his Partner looked as a dangerous hit man. He imagined him in an old time Bogart gangster movie. He imagined arresting Hutch and sending him up the river.

Hutch answered the phone after three rings, he was in.

Hutch glanced at Starsky with a look of absolute trust.

"Where's my hat?" asked Hutch, Starsky pointed to Hutch's head.

Starsky shivered and suddenly thought this was a ridiculous plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #8

ACCOUNTS RECEIVABLE  
Hutchinson For Murder one

Jane in accounting was the grandmotherly type. Today was the day she went over the accounts for her favorite Detectives.

Starsky and Hutch's receipts were sometimes touching, "Hutch wouldn't go to ER. Receipt: bandages, Neosporin, Tylenol." Sometimes whimsical, "Starsky applied fur to my dashboard. Receipt: removal."

Never boring.

Jane had heard about Hutch's ex-wife. Curious, she opened the file. 

Receipt: Dinner, The Bucket Of Blood.

Receipt: Funeral Flowers

Receipt: Dinner, Vegetarian Delights. (With Starsky's scrawl, "Hutch needed to unwind.") 

Two ticket stubs Dodger's game.

Receipt: BC Veterinary Clinic, examination, Guinea Pig treats. (With Hutch's signature.)

Jane chuckled and approved it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #9

A Triple Drabble In Honor Of The 300th Challenge On Me And Thee 100 Drabble Community

HALFWAY THROUGH KY  
Starsky POV

Hutch wanted to go to Graceland. Ya know. Graceland. Memphis, Tennessee. Home of Elvis and Hillbilly... I mean... Country music. It's the first vacation since I returned to active duty after bein' shot. Two weeks of bein' stuck in my car next to Hutch.

So, yeah, I got onboard with the idea. 

See, I almost died last year. And when I finally got it into my head that I was gettin' a second chance, my priorities changed. So did my sexual orientation. Well, maybe that ain't quite right. I just knew with crystal clarity what I wanted and who I loved. The hard part was wooin' Hutch.

We were halfway through KY, (the state, not the lubricant) when we stopped for the night.  
The Sleeptite motel was run by the oldest old people I've ever seen. These two guys woulda had trouble chewin' let alone runnin' a motel.The old guys asked us to join them on the porch after dinner for some "bluburrymash". I passed on the mason jar filled with fruit and white lightnin'. But Hutch figured it was like a tonic for old folks. Those old coots just kept fillin' his jar and smilin'.

After one hour on the porch, Hutch got out his guitar and was singin' Elvis songs, while the old guys clogged.

After two hours on the porch, Hutch was cryin' and tellin' us everything he went through when he thought he lost me. The old guys patted his back, lent him a red handkerchief and filled his empty jar.

After three hours on the porch the Kentuckians went to bed and left Hutch the jug o' lightnin'.

After four hours on the porch, halfway through Kentucky, Hutch kissed me. Sweet and passionate under the bright Kentucky moon.

I swear I heard Elvis singin'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #10

NEVER KNOW WHAT A DAY BRINGS  
Merle The Earl POV

Never know what a day brings  
Cars so fine makes me sing  
Singin' 'bout tar and heat  
Takin' a livin' from the street.

Big white dude brought in a van  
Roll of twenties in his hand  
Called him a dummy, shook my head  
Wouldn't paint it like The Grateful Dead

I'm an artist! Don't do rock and roll  
Work comes from my very soul.  
Here comes that flashy striped tomato.  
What's Starskison up to, gettin' towed?

Holy Mother! She been in a crash?  
Bullet holes. Windows smashed!  
Lord above! Please, hear my prayer  
Screw the car! Keep them in your care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #11

BRIGA... SOMETHING  
Brigadoon The Musical 

Another stakeout. This one with fog.

"The mists of May are in the gloamin'..."

"What the hell are you singing, Starsky?"

"That song from that movie. Briga... something."

"Gene Kelly and Van Johnson, go to Scotland.They find this village that appears once in a hundred years Gene falls in love with Cyd Cherisse, they dance around in the heather. That night the guys gotta go back."

"This a horror movie?"

"It's a musical!"

"Listen! Gene can't take it. Goes back and his LOVE wakes up the village. He disappears into the fog.

"Gives up everything?"

"Yeah, babe, for love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #12

IMMORTALITY & SNAILS

Eddie Hoyle was sweeping outside of The Pits.

"Hi, Starpy, Hup. Yogi's letting me clean up for a hamburg and five dollars. I'm glad you guys are here. Something's been bothering me."

Eddie leaned on his broom.

"What would you do if someone offered you 10 million dollars and immortality, only catch was there was this immortal snail that could kill you."

"Oh, I guess I'd take the deal. Who wants to live forever?" said Starsky.

"It's not true immortality if you can die." said Hutch.

Eddie wandered away from the escalating argument, wondering if Yogi might throw in fries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRABBLE #13

GRACE  
The Plague, Callendar POV

She holds my hand and calls me "Dear"  
Her touch softens the grip of fear  
My eyes might see their last today  
A gambit well and deadly played  
Brought me to my knees at last  
No time to make up for my past.

She doesn't realize her grace  
Her kind and tender, lovely face  
Is what I see while the world goes gray  
I hope against hope that she will stay  
I know I don't deserve her care  
I'm truly grateful that she is there

My last act saved the one she loves  
If she can forgive, can God above?

In Memory Of Alex Rocco, Alessandro Federico Petricone Jr.  
February 1936 - July 2015, who played Callendar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&HS&GS&HS&HS&H  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
